legopiratesthevideogamefandomcom-20200213-history
Angler
Angler was a sailor serving aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of the fearsome captain Davy Jones. Background At some unknown point likely in his early life, Angler found himself in servitude aboard the famed Flying Dutchman under the fierce captain Davy Jones. As with the other sailors in the Dutchman crew, Angler would gradually take on the appearance and characteristics of a sea creature. In his case, Angler's head would take on the appearance of that of an anglerfish, with a light on his head. He wore a bandana and some sort of armour, and also had an eyepatch and a pegleg. Angler's choice of weapon was a cutlass. Angler, Maccus, Ratlin and Penrod were the most trusted mates aboard the Dutchman. Shortly after Will Turner became a member of the Dutchman crew, Angler carried a lantern around the ship as the other crewmates lifted a cannon from the main deck with some ropes. However, Will Turner ended up letting the cannon fall onto the crewmen pulling it. Angler watched with a cruel smile as Jones had William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner Senior punish Will, who happened to be his son. As Turner was thrown below deck, he landed next to Angler, who laughed and told him he had it easy. Later on, Angler witnessed Jones' rage as he opened the Dead Man's Chest and found that his heart was not there. Angler remained in service aboard the Dutchman as Lord Cutler Beckett and the East India Trading Company took over the ship. When the crew attacked the Empress, Angler held a sword to an East India Company soldier's throat as Davy Jones walked past him to his cabin. Soon afterwards, the final battle between the company and the Brethren Court came. The Dutchman was sent in by Beckett to destroy the Black Pearl, with Angler still aboard it. During the ensuing battle around a maelstrom created by the goddess Calypso, Angler manned and fired a cannon at the Pearl. He would later also attempt to swing aboard the Pearl on a rope, but Marty shot him from the crow's nest of the Pearl. He was cast straight into the whirlpool. Angler would later find his way back aboard the Dutchman, where he fought a pirate. As Jack Sparrow swung onto the ship, he swung in between Angler and the pirate. After Will Turner stabbed the heart of Davy Jones, his was cut out and replaced Jones' in the Dead Man's Chest as the Dutchman was sucked into the maelstrom. It later emerged from the ocean, with Turner now inaugurated as captain. Angler and the rest of the crew regained their humanity, their oaths fulfilled. Now serving under Turner, the crew fired all of the ship's cannons on the HMS Endeavour, Lord Beckett's flagship, destroying it and most of its crew. His debt settled, Angler likely left the crew, though he may have remained aboard the vessel under Turner. Either way, his further fate remains unknown. Appearances *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Category:Minifigures Category:Characters Category:Crew of the Flying Dutchman Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Article stubs